Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: World Racing Grand Prix
by Iris Luster
Summary: Pochodząca z wymiaru Mid-Childa Signerka Szkarłatnego Smoka, Iris Luster, wraz z innymi Signerami startuje w Światowych Mistrzostwach Grand Prix w Nowym Mieście Domino. Mając wsparcie najlepszego przyjaciela, Yuseia Fudo, a także wsparcie ze strony 9 Magicznych Kart StrikerS'ów, Iris rusza w drogę, by odnaleźć Ostatnią Kartę StrikerS, która jest w rękach Yliaster.
1. Aktualizacja

**Aktualizacja bazy kart**

Witam z powrotem! Oto druga w mojej karierze tutejszego pisarza aktualizacja Kart Duel Monsters. Poniżej macie spis utworzonych przeze mnie kart, które pojawiły się dotąd w Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus (z talii Iris, oczywiście). Porozmawiałem z moim kumplem, Kiyomaru z Imvu, ale nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi, czy:  
>- nie kontynuować serii 5D's.<br>- nie utworzyć adaptacji anime Kill la Kill.  
>- nie utworzyć adaptacji anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.<p>

No cóż, postanowiłem kontynuować serię 5D's. Nie wiem czemu, ale zapewne to przez "ducha fana Turbo-Pojedynków" ^^"... . Nie no, poważnie. Ale wystarczy tego. Jak napisałam powyżej, poniżej jest spis utworzonych przeze mnie (tak, tylko przeze mnie, bo nie mam zespołu ) kart, które pojawiły się w moim Fan-Fiku. A zaraz potem... tak jest, ludziska. Pierwszy rozdział kontynuacji "Over the Nexus": "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix"!

ang: Welcome back! This is a second Duel Monsters Card Database in my writer's career here. Beneath of my intro is a index of formed by me cards which appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus (from Iris' deck, of course). I talked with my dude, Kiyomaru of Imvu, but I don't received a answer about:  
>- continuing 5D's series.<br>- creating Kill la Kill's anime adaptation.  
>- creating Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V's anime adaptation.<p>

Well, I've decide continue 5D's series. I don't know, why but surely is by "Turbo Duel's fan spirit" ^^"... . No, seriously. Alright, that's it. Speaking about index, below is a index of formed by me (yes, only me, because I don't have a team ) cards, which appeared in my Fan-Fic. And after then... yes, guys. First chapter of sequel the "Over the Nexus": Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: World Racing Grand Prix"!

* * *

><p><strong>Potwory efekty:<strong>

Nazwa: Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
>Poziom: 1<br>Atrybut: Ogień  
>Typ: BestiaEfekt  
>Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, poświęć 800 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Zaklęcia z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Zaklęcia, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.<br>ATK/OBR: 300/500

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
>Poziom: 4<br>Atrybut: Ogień  
>Typ: BestiaEfekt  
>Efekt: Ta karta nie może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii, z wyjątkiem usunięcia z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Raz na turę, poprzez poświecenie 500 punktów życia, możesz zneutralizować zdolność potwora przeciwnika. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.<br>ATK/OBR: 1600/1700

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7  
>Poziom: 7<br>Atrybut: Ogień  
>Typ: Bestia-WojownikEfekt  
>Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.<br>ATK/OBR: 2700/1900

Nazwa: Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
>Poziom: 1<br>Atrybut: Ziemia  
>Typ: BestiaEfekt  
>Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, możesz poświęcić 400 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Pułapki z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Pułapki, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.<br>ATK/OBR: 500/300

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
>Poziom: 4<br>Atrybut: Ziemia  
>Typ: BestiaEfekt  
>Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcię z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Kiedy tak karta atakuje przeciwnika w trybie Obrony, automatycznie go niszczy. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.<br>ATK/OBR: 1700/1600

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7  
>Poziom: 7<br>Atrybut: Ziemia  
>Typ: Bestia-WojownikEfekt  
>Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego z Cmentarza. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.<br>ATK/OBR: 2700/2000

Nazwa: Aria Liese  
>Poziom: 4<br>Atrybut: Ziemia  
>Typ: MagEfekt  
>Efekt: Przeciwnik nie może wybrać innego potwora za cel, niż tą kartę. Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszystkie potwory które kontrolujesz, nie mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez efekty kart.<br>ATK/OBR: 2000/1500

Nazwa: Lotte Liese  
>Poziom: 4<br>Atrybut: Ziemia  
>Typ: WojownikEfekt  
>Efekt: Przeciwnik nie może wybrać innego potwora za cel, niż tą kartę. Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszystkie potwory które kontrolujesz, nie mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez walkę.<br>ATK/OBR: 1500/2000

Nazwa: Yunoo Scrya, Mag Asów  
>Poziom: 4<br>Atrybut: Wiatr  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Tuner/Efekt  
>Efekt: Tryb Ataku: Raz na turę możesz zmienić Poziom jednego wybranego potwora na twoim polu; Tryb Obrony: Możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora Typu Maga poziomu 3 lub mniej. Kiedy ta karta zostaje wysłana na Cmentarz przez Synchro-Przyzwanie, użytkownik zyskuje 200 Punktów Życia x Poziom Synchro-Potwora przyzwanego na pole.<br>ATK/OBR: 1400/850

Nazwa: Czarodziejka Inferno  
>Poziom: 6<br>Atrybut: Ogień  
>Typ: MagEfekt  
>Efekt: Jeśli została przywołana poprzez poświęcenie potwora typu Maga: Możesz zwiększyć jej atak o wartość ataku poświęconego potwora.<br>ATK/OBR: 1200/1500

Nazwa: Magiczny Zmieniacz  
>Poziom: 2<br>Atrybut: Mrok  
>Typ: MagEfekt  
>Efekt: Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta na polu: raz na turę, kiedy Synchro-Potwór zostanie Synchro-Przyzwany: możesz namierzyć 1 potwora na polu; zmień jego pozycję z trybu ataku na tryb obrony.<br>ATK/OBR: 800/400

Nazwa: Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu  
>Poziom: 2<br>Atrybut: Światło  
>Typ: MagTuner/Efekt  
>Efekt: Jeśli potwór zadeklarował atak, możesz usunąć tą kartę z twojej dłoni z gry, by zanegować atak. Podczas tury przeciwnika, możesz wykonać Chaos-Synchro Przyzwanie poprzez zwrócenie tej karty do talii.<br>ATK/OBR: 0/500

**Potwory Rytuału:**

Nazwa: Chrono Harlaown  
>Poziom: 5<br>Atrybut: Woda  
>Typ: WojownikRytuał/Efekt  
>Efekt: Możesz go Rytualnie Przyzwać dzięki karcie Zaklęcia Rytuału, "Krąg Chowańców Chrono", albo Specjalnie Przyzwać z Cmentarza lub z dłoni, jeśli kontrolujesz odkrytą "Aria Liese" i "Lotte Liese". Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszelkie obrażenia bitewne, jakie otrzymujesz, zostają zredukowane do 0.<br>ATK/OBR: 2500/3000

**Synchro-Potwory:**

Nazwa: Caro Ru Lushe  
>Poziom: 5<br>Atrybut: Światło  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole poprzez Synchro-Przyzwanie, możesz umieścić na niej 2 Liczniki Magii. Ta karta zyskuje 700 punktów Ataku za każdy Licznik. Możesz usunąć jeden Licznik, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia. Możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza z gry 1 Tunera i 1 nie-Tunera, by dokonać Synchro-Przyzwania "Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe". Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 1000/400

Nazwa: Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów  
>Poziom: 8<br>Atrybut: Wiatr  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Raz na turę, możesz użyć jej efektu: Kiedy aktywowana zostaje karta, która niszczy potwora, możesz użyć jej efektu usunięcia jej z gry, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia czy Karty-Pułapki i ją zniszczyć. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz ją przyzwać z powrotem na pole. Kiedy atakuje i sukcesywnie niszczy potwora przeciwnika, możesz zredukować jej punkty ataku do połowy i znów uderzyć. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 2500/2000

Nazwa: Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota  
>Poziom: 6<br>Atrybut: Ziemia  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Raz na turę, możesz wyrzucić dowolną liczbę kart z swojej dłoni na Cmentarz, by namierzyć i zniszczyć liczbę kart przeciwnika odpowiadającej liczbie wyrzuconych kart. Kiedy ta karta atakuje lub jest atakowana, możesz wyrzucić z dłoni kartę potwora, żeby podnieść jej atak o 100 punktów X poziom potwora wyrzuconego na Cmentarz. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 2400/1800

Nazwa: Signum, Rycerz Miecza  
>Poziom: 7<br>Atrybut: Ogień  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Kiedy atakuje potwora w pozycji Obrony, po Fazie Obrażeń możesz przywołać go w pozycji Obrony na swoje pole. Podczas Fazy Końcowej potwór ten zostaje zniszczony. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 2600/2000

Nazwa: Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe  
>Poziom: 7<br>Atrybut: Ogień  
>Typ: SmokSynchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Ta karta może działać jako karta Atrybutu Wiatru. Kiedy jest Synchro-Przyzwana na pole, możesz usunąć z gry max. 2 karty przeciwnika z Cmentarza i z Dłoni. Kiedy ta karta zostaje zniszczona przez walkę i wysłana na Cmentarz, może Specjalnie Przyzwać "Caro Lu Rushe" z Extra Talii.  
>ATKOBR: 2600/2100

Nazwa: Subaru Nakajima, Gwiazda 4  
>Poziom: 6<br>Atrybut: Wiatr  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Raz na turę, możesz obniżyć o połowę (permanentnie) jej ATK, by zaatakować bezpośrednio przeciwnika. Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Maszyny. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 2300/2500

Nazwa: Teana Lanster, Gwiazda 4  
>Poziom: 6<br>Atrybut: Ziemia  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Raz na turę, możesz obniżyć o połowę (permanentnie) jej ATK, by zaatakować bezpośrednio przeciwnika. Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Piorun. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 2500/2300

Nazwa: Erio Mondial, Smoczy Rycerz  
>Poziom: 5<br>Atrybut: Światło  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Smoka. Ta karta zyskuje 700 punktów Ataku za każdego potwora typu Smoka na polu kontrolera. Nie może być zniszczony przez efekt potwora, Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 1600/1000

Nazwa: Hayate Yagami, Mistrzyni Rycerzy  
>Poziom: 8<br>Atrybut: Światło  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Ta karta może działać jako Karta atrybutu Mroku. Kiedy atakuje, efekty potworów przeciwnika są negowane. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
>ATKOBR: 3000/3000

Nazwa: Shamal, Dłoń Leczniczego Wiatru  
>Poziom: 7<br>Atrybut: Woda  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona przez walkę. Wszelkie obrażenia, jakie mają zostać Tobie zadane, zostają przekierowane do przeciwnika. Jeśli efekt dobrze zadziałał, odzyskujesz Punkty Życia równe obrażeniom bitewnym, jakie mogłeś otrzymać podczas tury, w której został aktywowany ten efekt. Ta karta nie może atakować, jeśli Punkty Życia właściciela są większe, niż Punkty Życia przeciwnika.  
>ATKOBR: 2400/2700

Nazwa: Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius  
>Poziom: 10<br>Atrybut: Wiatr  
>Typ: MagChaos-Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner usunięty z gry oraz "Nanoha Takamachi"<br>Możesz Synchro-Przyzwać tą kartę podczas tury przeciwnika. Raz na turę, możesz ujawnić 5 kolejnych kart z wierzchu swojej Talii. Potasuj je z powrotem, a ta karta może atakować tyle razy, ile potworów typu Mag zostało ujawnionych. Możesz zanegować aktywację karty, która może zniszczyć potwora na polu i zniszczyć ją. Podczas tury przeciwnika możesz usunąć tą kartę z gry. Jeśli ta karta została usunięta z gry w ten sposób, możesz zanegować maksymalnie 3 ataki. Podczas Fazy końcowej możesz ją Specjalnie Przyzwać z powrotem na pole w trybie ataku. Jeśli ta karta została Synchro-Przyzwana, używając "Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu" jako Synchro-Materiał, ta karta zyskuje następujący efekt:  
>* Ta karta jest niepodatna na Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika.<br>ATK/OBR: 3300/2600

Nazwa: Majestatyczna Nanoha, Pogromczyni Smoków  
>Poziom: 10<br>Atrybut: Światło  
>Typ: WojownikMag/Synchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: "Majestatyczny Smok" + "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" + 1 nie-Tuner<br>Możesz Poświęcić tą kartę, by zanegować aktywację Karty Zaklęcia, Karty-Pułapki, albo efekt Efektownego Potwora i zniszczyć wszystkie karty, które kontroluje przeciwnik. Raz na turę, możesz zanegować efekt 1 potwora kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika do Fazy Końcowej albo podczas Fazy Bitewnej zapłać 500 Punktów Życia, by ta karta mogła zaatakować jeszcze raz. Podczas Fazy Końcowej, zwróć tą kartę z powrotem do Extra Talii, i Specjalnie Przyzwij 1 "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" z twojego Cmentarza.  
>ATKOBR: 3800/3000

Nazwa: Darkus Linehalt  
>Poziom: 8<br>Atrybut: Mrok  
>Typ: DemonSynchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów<br>Jeśli ta karta walczy z potworem poziomu 6, bądź wyższego, możesz użyć efektu, by obniżyć Atak przeciwnika o połowę. Kiedy jest zniszczona i wysłana z pola na Cmentarz, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania 1 Synchro-Potwora z Cmentarza na swoje pole, jednakże jego efekt będzie zanegowany.  
>ATKOBR: 3000/1900

Nazwa: Zsynchronizowane Senketsu, Ryuko Matoi  
>Poziom: 7<br>Atrybut: Mrok  
>Typ: WojownikSynchro/Efekt  
>Efekt: Na początku Fazy Bitewnej, jeśli w tej turze została wykorzystana Karta Zaklęcia, ta karta zyskuje 1000 punktów ataku. Jak niszczy kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika potwora: możesz zmienić 1 potwora przeciwnika z trybu Obrony na tryb Ataku i zaatakować jeszcze raz. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz poświęcić 500 punktów życia, by przywołać 1 potwora ze swojego Cmentarza.<br>ATK/OBR: 2800/400

**Karty Zaklęcia/Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości:**

Nazwa: Przyzwanie Maga  
>Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Normalna<br>Efekt: Kiedy kontrolujesz co najmniej 2 potwory Typu Maga, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
>Obraz: Raising Heart Exellion oraz Bardiche Assault skrzyżowane w kosmosie<p>

Nazwa: Ostrze Nożyc  
>Typ: Karta Zaklęcia-Wyposażenia<br>Efekt: Możesz je wyposażyć tylko do karty "Zsynchronizowane Senketsu, Ryuko Matoi". Doposażony w tą kartę potwór zyskuje 1000 Punktów Ataku. Podczas Fazy Bitewnej jeśli doposażony potwór niszczy potwora poprzez walkę: zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe Atakowi zniszczonego potwora. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz wysłać ta kartę na Cmentarz, by przywołać 1 potwora typu Maga lub Wojownika ze Cmentarza, ale jego obrona będzie wynosiła 0.  
>Obraz: Ostrze Nożyc otoczone płomieniami.<p>

Nazwa: Armata Boomixa  
>Typ: Karta Zaklęcia-Wyposażenia<br>Efekt: Możesz jedynie wyposażyć w niego "Darkus Linehalt". Potwór wyposażony w tą Kartę Wyposażenia zyskuje 1000 Punktów Ataku. Może aktywować tą kartę z twojej ręki, jeśli potwór nie był w stanie zniszczyć potwora przeciwnika, a jeśli tak, potwór wyposażony zyskuje 500 Punktów Ataku i może atakować jeszcze raz. Jeśli wyposażony potwór ma zostać zniszczony, zamiast tego zniszcz tą kartę.  
>Obraz: Zestaw Bojowy Boomix przyczepiony do Linehalta<p>

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Grawitacyjne Przyzwanie  
>Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości<br>Efekt: Jeśli masz 1 lub więcej Liczników Prędkości, możesz wybrać 1 potwora z Talii i Ustawić go w zakrytej pozycji obronnej.  
>Obraz: Rycerz podnoszący tarczę do obrony.<p>

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Królestwo za Kartę  
>Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości<br>Efekt: Jeśli masz 3 lub więcej Liczników Prędkości, i jeśli masz tylko tą kartę w dłoni, możesz poświęcić 1000 Punktów Życia i dobrać 5 kart.  
>Obraz: Turbo-Gracz pozbywający się zbędnych rzeczy<p>

**Karty-Pułapki:**

Nazwa: Synchro-Dusza  
>Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka<br>Efekt: Raz na turę, możesz wysłać z Extra-Talii Synchro-Potwora na Cmentarz. Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora na polu, możesz wysłać Synchro-Potwora z Extra-Talii na Cmentarz, a wybrany przez ciebie potwór na polu zyskuje nazwę oraz zdolności usuniętego Synchro-Potwora do Fazy Końcowej.  
>Obraz: Duch Nitro Wojownika wstępujący do żywego ciała Signum, zmieniając jej kolor na własny<p>

Nazwa: Podwójna Synchro Dusza  
>Typ: Trwała Karta-Pułapka<br>Efekt: Raz na turę, możesz wysłać z Extra-Talii 2 Synchro-Potwory na Cmentarz. Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora na polu, możesz wysłać 2 Synchro-Potwory z Extra-Talii na Cmentarz, a wybrany przez ciebie potwór na polu zyskuje nazwę oraz zdolności namierzonego Synchro-Potwora do Fazy Końcowej.  
>Obraz: Teana Lanster oraz Subaru Nakajima z duchami Signum oraz Vity.<p>

Nazwa: Światło Ciemności  
>Typ: Karta Pułapka<br>Efekt: Ta karta może zostać aktywowana tylko, jeśli przeciwnik kontroluje więcej, niż tylko 1 potwora. Wybierz 1 potwora którego kontrolujesz oraz 1 potwora przeciwnika. Jeśli karta wskaże atrybut "ŚWIATŁO", przejmujesz kontrolę nad potworem przeciwnika i otrzymujesz Punkty Życia równe Atakowi jego namierzonego potwora. W przypadku atrybutu "MROK" niszczy twojego namierzonego potwora i zadaje ci obrażenia równe punktom Ataku potwora, którego kontrolujesz.  
>Obraz: Milenijna Waga z Mrocznym Magiem i Pogromcą Ostrza<p>

Nazwa: Jedność Magów  
>Typ: Karta Pułapka<br>Efekt: Poprzez poświęcenie połowy Punktów Życia, może przyzwać tyle potworów serii "StrikerS", jak to tylko możliwe na strefę kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia. W przypadku większej liczby potworów na Cmentarzu możesz przyzwać max. 2 potwory na jedną Strefę Zaklęcia i Pułapki.  
>Obraz: Duch Erio wewnątrz Strady<p>

Nazwa: Szybkie Wsparcie  
>Typ: Karta Pułapka<br>Efekt: Jeśli twój odkryty potwór typu Maga zostaje zniszczony w walce, pod koniec Kroku Obrażeń możesz zanegować Obrażenia Bitewne do 0, a potem przywołać ze swojej dłoni potwora typu Maga o poziomie 4 lub niższym.  
>Obraz: Magiczna Walkiria broniąca Aussę, Czarodziejkę Ziemi<p>

Nazwa: Odrodzenie Mid-Childian  
>Typ: Karta-Pułapka<br>Efekt: Jeśli kontrolujesz "Nanoha Takamachi", możesz Specjalnie Przyzwać 1 potwora typu Maga z Cmentarza.  
>Obraz: Nanoha Takamachi wyłaniająca się z ziemi.<p>

Nazwa: Obronne Zero  
>Typ: Karta-Pułapka<br>Efekt: Możesz zmienić potwory z tą samą nazwą z trybu Ataku na tryb obronny. Gdy już to zrobisz: zredukuj punkty Obrony namierzonego potwora do 0, i wybierz 1 potwora na polu. Ten potwór nie zostanie zniszczony w walce, ani przez efekty kart.  
>Obraz: Kamienny Strażnik i Milenijna Tarczas w trybie Obronnym, a za nimi w tle cyfra 0.<p>

Nazwa: Wierzchołek Śmierci  
>Typ: Karta Pułapka<br>Efekt: Możesz ją aktywował tylko, jeśli otrzymujesz obrażenia powyżej 2000 punktów, a Punkty Życia spadają do zera. Możesz usunąć tą pułapkę z Cmentarza, by pozostawić sobie 1 Punkt Życia.  
>Obraz: Subaru Nakajima na zniszczonym polu walki w Mid-Childia<p>

Nazwa: Rękawica Przyzwania  
>Typ: Trwała Karta-Pułapka<br>Efekt: Kiedy potwór Typu Maga zostaje zniszczony przez walkę, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
>Obraz: Caro Ru Lushe z świecącą czarną rękawicą<p> 


	2. Poszukiwania odpowiedzi

**Rozdział 1 –** _Z-ONE? Tajemnica karty!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the cards, or the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, Bakugan and Kill la Kill... nevermind, that's a same, like in previous part of my FanFic.

* * *

><p>Światła budynków rozświetlały Nowe Miasto Domino w nocy. Wydawało się, że nic nie mogło by zepsuć tak cudownego obrazu... choć zdarzały się wyjątki. W jednym z wieżowców Nowego Miasta Domino, w pokoju leżało na podłodze z tuzin ludzi. Odłamki szkieł były niemal w całym pokoju, a meble poprzewracane. Jedynie czterech ludzi w wciąż było przytomnych.<p>

"N-nie rozumiem! Czego od nas chcecie?" zapytał się nerwowo stary człowiek. Ryo złapał go za kołnierz, łypiąc na niego wzrokiem.

"Dobrze wiesz, czego od was chcemy, człowieku." warknął Ryo.

"Chcemy odpowiedzi!" dodała Sherry, pokazując kartę. Na niej był wyryty obraz portalu i promieni światła. "O co chodzi z tą kartą?"

"I czemu zabiliście moją rodzinę?"

"Nic nie wiem! Poważnie!" jęknął biznesmen, kiedy nagle Ryo go wypchnął na balkon i znowu złapał go za kołnierz.

"Nic nie wiesz? Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć!" odciął się Ryo, podnosząc go. "Gadaj natychmiast albo nie ręczę za siebie!"

"Hh... dobra, dobra, przyznaję!" jęknął biznesmen, panikując. "To prawda, dostałem za zadanie znalezienie tej karty! Jak i też rozkaz wybicia członków rodziny rycerzy Hajime oraz rodziny LeBlanc. Ale nie wiem, kto je zlecił. Jedyne, co wiem, że musi to być ktoś ważny!"

"To wszystko?" spytała się Sherry. Stary człowiek nerwowo skinął głową.

"T-Tak! Posłuchajcie. Jeśli cenicie sobie życie, powinniście przestać zagłębiać się w takie sprawy! Poważnie!"

"Wybacz, ale..." zaczęła Sherry.

"W naszym słowniku nie ma słowa "przestać". Jest tylko "zemsta"." dokończył Ryo, po czym wyrzucił biednego pechowca za balkon. Człowiek już miał się spotkać ze śmiercią, gdyby nie fakt, że Elsworth złapał go za nadgarstek na niższym piętrze i rzucił go na podłogę. Po chwili cała trójka spotkała się w jednym pokoju. Ryo uderzył ręką w stół, zdenerwowany.

"Niech to... tyle zachodu, i nic." mruknął Ryo.

"Spokojnie, mon ami." odpowiedziała Sherry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu towarzysza.

"Nhh... wybacz, że się wkurzyłem, młoda damo." powiedział gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy. "Wygląda na to, że nie mamy żadnych tropów."

"Racja. Czyli musimy sami przeanalizować tą kartę."

"Przeanalizować?" spytał się Elsworth, patrząc na stojący kilka kilometrów dalej budynek. "Sektor Ochrony, oczywiście. Pytanie tylko, jak się tam dostaniemy?"

"Znajdzie się sposób." odparła Sherry. Ryo spojrzał na nią nerwowo.

"Też chcę pomścić mój klan, ale czemu mam dziwne uczucie, że nie wyjdzie to nam na dobre?" spytał się Ryo, czując się niepewnie.

"Masz jakiś inny pomysł?" spytała się retorycznie Sherry, wychodząc z pokoju.

"Nie. Raczej nie." odpowiedział Ryo.

* * *

><p><strong>{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, EnglishJapanese version}  
><strong>(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
><strong>{<em>"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles<em>****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
><em>**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
><em><strong>{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown<strong>_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
><em><strong>{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own<strong>_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
><strong>{<em>Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far<em>****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
><strong>{<em>'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end<em>****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
><strong>{<em>Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight<em>**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
><strong>{<em>Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true<em>****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
><strong>{<em>'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way<em>****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
><strong>{<em>But with my rules<em>_._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

><p>Nazajutrz rano...<p>

Yusei, Iris, Bruno i Lynx spotkali się z Miną i Trudge'm w Bazie Sektora Ochrony, dyskutując nad obecnymi wydarzeniami. Po za tym, było coś jeszcze do omówienia.

"Więc..." westchnął Trudge. "Wasza dwójka wciąż nie odzyskała swoich wspomnień?"

"Niestety." odpowiedziała Lynx.

"Racja. Nasza pamięć jest wciąż zamglona." dodał Bruno.

"Czy Sektor Ochrony nie znalazł żadnych informacji na temat Bruno i Lynx?" spytała się Iris.

"No cóż..." powiedziała Mina, wyciągając z teczki papiery ukazujące Bruno i Lynx. "Wzięliśmy odciski palców i zdjęcia do bazy danych, ale nie ma żadnych informacji na ich temat."

"Naprawdę?" zdziwiła się Lynx. Bruno westchnął z rezygnacją.

"Nie martwcie się, na pewno znajdziemy jakieś poszlaki." zapewnił Trudge. "Yusei, Iris, nie macie nic przeciwko, gdyby ta dwójka zostałaby u was na trochę dłużej?"

"Oczywiście, że nie." odparł Yusei.

"No, dobrze się nam żyje." dodała Iris z uśmiechem.

* * *

><p>W międzyczasie...<p>

"No i jesteśmy." powiedziała Sherry, patrząc na budynek Sektora Ochrony. Ona, Ryo i Elsworth mieli akurat na sobie uniformy z tego budynku, by mogli spokojnie go zinfiltrować.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że nie skończymy za kratami." mruknął Ryo.

* * *

><p>Z powrotem w budynku, Yusei, Iris, Bruno i Lynx byli w windzie, która powoli zjeżdżała na parter. Iris spoglądała na Bruno i Kris, którzy wpatrywali się w metropolię Nowego Miasta Domino. Uznała, że nie może dłużej czekać.<p>

"Bruno, Lynx? Wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się Iris.

"Co?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Nie martwcie się. Trudge i Mina obiecali, że się tym zajmą." zapewnił Yusei.

"Tak, wiem..." odpowiedział Bruno, patrząc na metropolię. "Tylko... nie wiem. Po prostu ja i Lynx mamy dziwne przeczucie, że coś tam na nas czeka."

"No. Ta amnezja sprawia, że mam zupełną pustkę w głowie." dodała Lynx.

"Dobrze to rozumiem." przytaknęła Iris. "Ja też nie miałam pojęcia, kim naprawdę jestem, ani skąd jestem. Ale znalazłam wsparcie w Yuseiu i jakoś staram się dojść do prawdy bez pośpiechu." Bruno i Lynx spojrzeli na siebie, po czym uśmiechnęli się. Iris i Yusei mieli rację. Nie warto się śpieszyć.

* * *

><p>W międzyczasie Trudge i Mina w towarzystwie innych pracowali jak zwykle w Bazie Sektora Ochrony.<p>

"Trudge, masz połączenie na linii 14." powiedział oficer.

"Dziękuję, Hanson." odpowiedział Trudge, po czym podniósł słuchawkę. "Tu Trudge, Dochodzenia Specjalne."

"_Mamy problem! Zadzwoniłem do was, ponieważ odkryliśmy, że ktoś podłożył w tym budynku bombę!"_

"Bombę? Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest blef?" zapytał się Trudge, zaskoczony.

"_A czy ja blefuję?! Mój kumpel próbuje ją rozbroić, ale... zaraz! Ktoś ty? Ostrzegam, nie zbliżaj się do-_" wówczas niespodziewanie rozmówca rozłączył się.

"Hej, jesteś tam? Halo? Halo!" krzyczał Trudge do słuchawki, lecz nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Wtedy nagle włączył się interkom i w pokoju rozległ się głos.

"_Niestety, twój klient nie może na chwilę oddzwonić." _odparł tajemniczy głos.

"To ty odpowiadasz za to?" rzucił Trudge.

"_A jak ci się wydaje? I tak zdetonuję bombę._"

"Taa, jasne. Już się szykuję na ten blef." odciął się Trudge.

"_W takim razie pozwól, że to potwierdzę._" odpowiedział głos, by po chwili się rozłączyć.

*BOOM!*

Budynek cały się zatrząsł, światła zgasły, a alarmy zawyły w całym budynku. To już nie był blef.

"Kod czerwony!" krzyknęła Mina.

"Słyszeliście ją, ludziska! Kod czerwony! Ewakuować cały budynek!" rzucił Trudge, kiedy personel Ochrony zaczął się ewakuować.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem w windzie, w której byli Yusei, Iris, Bruno i Lynx, alarmy również zawyły.<p>

_EWAKUACJA. EWAKUACJA. BOMBA WYBUCHŁA WEWNĄTRZ BUDYNKU. PROSZĘ EWAKUOWAĆ WSZYSTKICH. TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA. POWTARZAM, TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA._

"Bomba?" zdziwiła się Lynx, zaskoczona.

"Tutaj?" dodał Bruno, oszołomiony.

"I pomyśleć, że przygoda w opuszczonej fabryce była wystarczająco szalona." powiedziała Iris do Yuseia ze zmartwieniem. Signer skinął głową.

"W takim razie musimy się stąd wydostać." powiedział Yusei. "Iris, przyda mi się twoja pomoc."

W międzyczasie wszyscy ludzie z Sektora Ochrony zdołali się wydostać z budynku. "Mina, wszyscy zostali bezpiecznie ewakuowani z budynku." poinformował Trudge. Niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna skinęła głową, po czym spojrzała na tutejszego zastępczego dyrektora, który powoli zaczął być zasypywany pytaniami od pracowników. "Żal mi tego gościa. Nie dość, że nie wiemy, gdzie mogą być ci prawdziwi dyrektorzy, to na dodatek wcięło też Wicedyrektora Lazara. Nie mamy nikogo, kto mógłby poprowadzić tym miejscem. Co się, do licha, dzieje z Sektorem Ochrony?" Wówczas niespodziewanie, jakby na pytanie Trudge'a, metalowe żaluzje opadły na ziemię, całkowicie blokując dostęp do budynku.

"Hej, o co chodzi?" zapytał się Trudge, zaskoczony. "Czemu budynek zablokował sam siebie?"

"Nie jestem pewna." odpowiedziała Mina, sprawdzając informacje na tabloidzie. "Ale z pewnością tego nie było w protokole.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem w tajemniczym miejscu, trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster patrzyli na to zdarzenie. I raczej nie byli wzruszeni tym, co się tam dzieje.<p>

"Spójrzcie na nich..." mruknął Lester. "Robią spory szum. A przecież to my jesteśmy dyrektorami."

"A więc ten klaun wciąż jest na wolności? A więc to oznacza-" powiedział Primo.

"Oznacza, że nic nie robimy. Nie mamy czasu, by się w to angażować. Po tym wszystkim, ci głupcy zniszczą siebie nawzajem." odciął się Jakob.

* * *

><p>Z powrotem w windzie, Yusei z pomocą Iris zdołał odblokować zamek windy i ją otworzyć.<p>

"Całe szczęście, że się zatrzymaliśmy na piętrze. W innym przypadku musielibyśmy się wspiąć." zauważyła Iris.

"Racja. Teraz znajdźmy wyjście stąd i-" zaczął Yusei, kiedy kątem oka wychwycił trzy znajome osoby, które najwyraźniej szły w kierunku komputerów. "Zaraz..."

"Znasz ich?" zapytała się Lynx.

"Poznaliśmy się już." mruknęła Iris. "Ale ciekawe, dokąd oni idą?"

"Zaraz się dowiemy." odpowiedział Yusei, biegnąc w ich kierunku.

"Hej, zaraz. Zapomniałeś? Przecież powinniśmy się ewakuować!" powiedział Bruno, lecz Yusei to zignorował.

"O rany..." jęknęła Lynx, kiedy i Iris ruszyła za Yuseiem. Lynx spojrzała na Bruna i z westchnieniem postanowili podążyć za nimi. Tymczasem Sherry, Ryo i Elsworth byli przy jednym z komputerów.

"Nh... tak jak myślałam. Z tym zamkiem blokującym główny mainframe będzie trudniej." zauważyła Sherry, kiedy system ponownie wydał dźwięk, który mógł oznaczać źle wpisane hasło.

"Ja to zrobię." odpowiedział Ryo i zanim Sherry zdążyła zareagować, gracz Szlachetnych Rycerz walnął uzbrojoną ręką w komputer, uszkadzając go. Wtedy system wydał inny dźwięk, symbolizujący otwarcie zamka. Sherry i Elsworth spojrzeli na Ryo, zaskoczeni. "Trzeba ruszyć głową."

"Przypomnij mi, żebym się dostosowała do twojej rady." odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Sherry i po chwili cała trójka ruszyła w stronę drzwi, za którymi był główny mainframe. Lecz zanim zdążyli w ogóle przejść...

"Czekajcie!" rozległ się głos. Sherry, Ryo i Elsworth spojrzeli za siebie i zauważyli Yuseia i Iris w towarzystwie Bruna i Lynx.

"Yusei i Iris. Kopę lat." odparła Sherry.

"Niech no zgadniemy. Postanowiliście jednak do nas dołączyć?" zapytał się Ryo.

"Nie mamy na to czasu." odcięła się Iris.

"Musimy uciekać! Bomba została tu podłożona i może wybuchnąć!" wypalił Bruno, na co Sherry chrząknęła, jakby to jej nie poruszyło.

"Tamta była tylko na pokaz." odparł Ryo. "Nie ma tutaj żadnej innej bomby."

"Zaraz, czyli to wasza sprawka? Czemu?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Wybacz, ale jak Iris powiedziała, "nie mamy na to czasu". Mamy inną sprawę na głowie. Au revoir." odpowiedziała Sherry, po czym wraz z Ryo odwrócili się i ruszyli w kierunku głównego komputera.

"Zaraz, czekaj!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy nagle na jej drodze stanął Elsworth, niczym mur. "Zejdź z drogi. Ty i twoi kumple musicie odpowiedzieć za to, co tutaj narobiliście."

"Jesteśmy przygotowani na taką ewentualność." odparł zadziornie Ryo, kiedy drzwi za nim i Sherry zaczęły opadać. Iris i Yusei wraz z Bruno i Lynx ruszyli murem, lecz kiedy Elsworth zagrodził Yusei'owi drogę, Iris zwinnym ruchem prześlizgnęła się pod jego ramieniem. Wówczas Elsworth rzucił pod nogi Lynx metalowy pręt, w wyniku czego zaskoczona Lynx spadła na Bruno i obydwoje zderzyli się z Iris, prześlizgując się pod drzwiami, które prawie całkowicie opadły. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna szybko złapała swój upuszczony kapelusz w porę, nim drzwi całkowicie się zamknęły.

"Fiu..." gwizdnęła Iris, czując jak jej serce waliło. "Było blisko."

"Iris, Bruno, Lynx! Wszystko w porządku?" zawołał Yusei.

"Tak, mną się nie martw. Zajmiemy się Sherry and Ryo." poinformowała Iris.

"Dobra." przytaknął Yusei, po czym spojrzał na Elswortha. "Zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja. Iris da radę powstrzymać Sherry."

"Nic nie szkodzi. Sherry i Ryo wydostawali się z większych kłopotów. Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Yusei..." odpowiedział Elsworth, pięścią wyłamując szkło, za którym był system bezpieczeństwo, z którego wziął kable i podpiął je do swojego Dysku Walk. "...nie przepuszczę cię!"

"Chwila. Czyli jedynym sposobem na otwarcie tych drzwi jest pokonanie ciebie?" spytał się Yusei.

"Oczywiście."

"Nie pozwolę pojedynkującym pokroju Sherry i Ryo pogłębiać tych zbrodni. Trzeba ich zatrzymać!" odpowiedział Yusei, aktywując swój Dysk.

"Będziesz musiał przejść po moim trupie, by to zrobić!" odciął się Elsworth.

* * *

><p>"Walczmy!"<p>

**Yusei: **4000 LP

**Elsworth: **4000 LP

"Zacznę pierwszy." zadeklarował Elsworth, dobierając kartę. "Z mojej ręki przywołuję Wojownika Duszy Szczytu!" Wówczas na polu pojawił się odziany w czarną zbroję samuraj z brodą (4) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0). "Aktywuję specjalną moc Wojownika Duszy Szczytu! Kiedy został pomyślnie przywołany, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać z mojej ręki jednego potwora typu Wojownika poziomu 3, bądź niższego. Przywołuję więc stroiciela (I), Wojownika Wyzwolonego Tyłu!" Wtedy na polu obok Elswortha pojawił się kolejny samuraj, tym razem w czerwonej zbroi, dzierżąc pewnie swoją włócznię (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1200). "Czas, bym dostroił (II) Wojownika Wyzwolonego Tyłu poziomu 3 z Wojownikiem Duszy Szczytu poziomu 4!" dodał po chwili Elsworth, kiedy czerwony samuraj machnął orężem, tworząc trzy zielone Synchro-Pierścienie.

"_Gdy spotkają się dwa ostrza, pojawi się ostrze lojalności! Bądź moim lojalnym sługą! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Powstań i podbijaj, Zdecydowany Zawadiako!"_

Kolumna światła rozświetliła się, ujawniając długowłosego wojownika odzianego w strój z ery feudalnej, dzierżąc szablę w prawej ręce, miecz w lewej, a na plecach w kaburze spoczywała trzecia broń, lanca (7) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100). "Następnie ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę."

"Moja kolej. Ciągnę!" oznajmił Yusei, po czym dobrał. "Poprzez wysłanie jednej karty potwora z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania Szybko-Strzelistego Synchrona w trybie Ataku!". Wówczas na polu pojawił się a mały robot z wyglądem kowboi dzikiego Zachodu, odziany w niebieską metalową tunikę, czerwoną pelerynę, żółte buty i w brązowy kapelusz z białym piórem (5) (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400). "Ale to nie koniec. Kiedy kontroluję potwora-Stroiciela na polu, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża z Cmentarza w trybie ataku!" dodał Signer, kiedy z podziemi wyłonił się żółto-barwny jeż z śrubami na plecach zamiast kolców (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). "Stroję Szybko-Strzelistego Synchrona poziomu 5 z Kolco-Śrubowym Jeżem poziomu 2!" Wtedy przypominający kowboja robot zmienił się w pięć zielonych pierścieni, podczas gdy jeż w 2 świecące gwiazdy.

"_Zgrupowane umysły stworzą nową moc! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Płoń, Nitro-Wojowniku!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła się z zielonych pierścieni, przywołując na pole zielonego rogatego potwora z rurami wydechowymi na plecach (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800). "Nitro-Wojowniku, atakuj Zdecydowanego Zawadiakę! Dalej, Dynamiczna Kostka!" rozkazał Yusei. Rogaty potwór natarł na wojownika z pełną mocą, lecz jego przeciwnik skrzyżował swoje bronie, broniąc się przed pięścią Nitro-Wojownika.

**Yusei: **4000 LP

**Elsworth: **3600 LP

"Nrgh... nie pozwolę ci przejść przez te drzwi." warknął Elsworth. "Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Zdecydowanego Zawadiaki! Zdeterminowany Wiatr!" Wówczas wojownik ery feudalnej machnął włócznią, odpychając od siebie Nitro Wojownika.

"Co takiego?" spytał się Yusei.

"Gdy Zdecydowany Zawadiaka zostanie zaatakowany przez potwora o wyższym ataku, nie ulega zniszczeniu w walce, a twój atakujący potwór zostanie zniszczony!" odpowiedział Elsworth, kiedy Zawadiaka z błyskiem w oku skoczył w górę i jednym machnięciem przeciął Nitro Wojownika na trzy części. "A teraz trwała karta-pułapka, Rozwiązanie Mistrza i Sługi!" kontynuował Elsworth, kiedy nagle z karty wyłonił się mały miecz, który niespodziewanie ugodził Yuseia w brzuch, na co Signer zacieśnił zęby, starając się nie osłabnąć. "Teraz, kiedy potwór zostanie zniszczony przez działanie potwora podczas Fazy Bitewnej, kontroler zniszczonego potwora otrzyma obrażenia równe jego atakowi."

**Yusei: **1200 LP

**Elsworth: **3600 LP

"Jednakże, jeśli chcę zachować tą kartę na polu, muszę przyjąć 1000 punktów obrażeń podczas mojej tury."

"Ale to będzie oznaczać, że twoje życie wystarczy tylko na cztery tury." zauważył Yusei.

"Cztery tury to wszystko, co potrzebuję." odpowiedział Elsworth. "Przetniesz kości przeciwnika kosztem swojego mięsa. To jest właśnie filozofia talii Bushido."

"_Więc to jest... jego rozwiązanie._" pomyślał Yusei.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem na zewnątrz grupa ludzi starała się wytworzyć wejście, używając specjalnych miotaczy płomieni. Przyglądający się temu Trudge zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Coś według niego było nie w porządku. "<em>Od tamtego wybuchu nie było żadnych innych zajść. A jedyny sposób na zamknięcie tego budynku jest zamknięcie go od wewnątrz. Zaczynam tu czuć podstępnego szczura...<em>" wówczas jego myśli przerwała Mina, która chciała go poinformować. "Co jest?"

"Chyba mamy problem, Trudge. Wygląda na to, że ktoś próbuje się przedostać do głównego mainframe." odpowiedziała Mina.

"Co?! Ale mainframe daje dostęp do bazy danych miasta, a to oznacza..." zaczął Trudge, teraz kompletnie zaskoczony nowinami. "Niech to licho!"

"Zgadza się. Zbrodniarz jest w środku, chciał nas stąd wywabić, by skorzystać z głównego komputera."

"Na co wy jeszcze czekacie? Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! Mamy podstępnego szczura w budynku!" rzucił Trudge do ekipy próbującej wypalić wejście do środka.

* * *

><p>Z powrotem w budynku, Sherry i Ryo obecnie stali przed skomplikowanym urządzeniem, które wyglądało jak wielki analizator. Sherry spojrzała na tajemniczą kartę.<p>

"W końcu poznamy prawdę..." powiedziała Sherry.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że ta maszyna będzie w stanie przeanalizować tą kartę." mruknął Ryo.

"Ani kroku dalej!" rozległ się głos. Sherry i Ryo odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Iris w towarzystwie Bruno i Lynx. "To koniec." powiedziała Iris, lecz wtedy Ryo zareagował i niespodziewanie wykonał kop z półobrotem. Iris zdążyła uniknąć go, lecz Bruno i Lynx nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

"Nie! Chwila! Czas!" rzucił Bruno, panikując.

"Jesteśmy pacyfistami!" dodała Lynx, ale Ryo pozostawał niewzruszony.

"Przykro mi, ale jesteście szczurami, które pałętają się pod naszymi stopami." odparł Ryo, łypiąc wzrokiem Lynx i Bruna. W międzyczasie Iris próbowała złapać Sherry, lecz blondynka zwinnym ruchem odwróciła się i wykonała wykop z wyskoku, przez co srebrno-włosa musiała zasłonić się rękoma, by nie za mocno oberwać. Sherry uśmiechnęła się.

"Lubię twój upór. Zatańczymy?"

"Dobra, ale to ty zatańczysz jak ja ci zagram. A w moim repertuarze po baletach zawsze jest breakdance." odcięła się Iris, zdejmując bluzę, pod którą była krótka czarna podkoszulka z ramiączkami.

"_Och, czyżby jakiś taniec?_" pisnęła Arf, machając ogonkiem.

"Nie teraz, Arf. Nie mówimy o tym tak dosłownie." szepnęła Iris, nim ruszyła na Sherry, wymieniając uderzenia i kopnięcia. Ryo spojrzał na dziewczyny z zaskoczeniem.

"Sherry dobrze zna sztuki walki, więc nie przegra z Iris." powiedział gracz Szlachetnych Rycerz, kiedy zauważył, że Lynx i Bruno powoli zaczęli wstawać. Szybko położył swoją kartę na Dysku Walk, i wtedy przed Bruno i Lynx pojawiło się dzierżone przez Medrauta ostrze miecza, kilka centymetrów od nich. "Ani rusz, albo nie ręczę za siebie..."

* * *

><p>Z powrotem w pojedynku między Yuseiem, a Elsworthem...<p>

"Przywołuję z mojej dłoni "Triculara" w trybie obronnym." zadeklarował Yusei, przyzywając niebieską maszynę na trzech kołach (3) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300). "Potem stawiam zakrytą kartę, by zakończyć turę."

"Moja tura." powiedział Elsworth, dobierając kartę, kiedy z Rozwiązania Mistrza i Sługi wyłonił kolejne ostrze, które ugodziło w brzuch Elswortha. "Nrgh... poświęcam 1000 Punktów życia, by zachować Rozwiązanie Mistrza i Sługi na polu."

**Yusei: **1200 LP

**Elsworth: **2600 LP

"Teraz Zawadiaka zaatakuje twojego Triculara!" rzucił Elsworth, kiedy wojownik machnął szablą, przecinając bezbronną maszynę na kawałki.

"Nie sądzę, bo kiedy Tricular zostanie zniszczony w walce, mogę przyzwać na jego miejsce Bicular!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy maszyna z dwoma kołami się pojawiła na miejscu zniszczonego Triculara (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 200).

"W tym przypadku aktywuję moją zakrytą pułapkę, Miecz Odwrotności!" odpowiedział Elsworth, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli potwór został zniszczony w walce, ta karta zniszczy potwora, którego poziom jest niższy od poziomu zniszczonego wcześniej potwora, a obydwoje gracze otrzymują obrażenia równe jego atakowi!" Długa katana wyłoniła się z karty i przebiła na wylot Biculara, rozwalając go na piksele, przez co zarówno Elsworth jak i Yusei oberwali kawałkami zniszczonego metalu.

**Yusei: **1000 LP

**Elsworth: **2400 LP

"Moją turę zakończę zakrytą kartą."

"_Nie ma żadnych luk. Wciąż niszczy moje potwory i zadaje obrażenia ze świadomością, że i jego życie powoli się kurczy._" pomyślał Yusei, kiedy nagle na ekranie komputera pojawił się obraz, na którym było widać oficera Trudge'a wraz z żołnierzami, którzy powoli wchodzili do budynku.

"Niedobrze..." mruknął Elsworth.

* * *

><p>Z powrotem przy głównym komputerze...<p>

Iris z trudem uniknęła kolejnego spotkania z pięścią Sherry. "_Rany, dobra jest. Wygląda na to, że ta pogoń za zemstą uczyniła z niej bezlitosną wojowniczkę. Ale jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, będę skończona!_" pomyślała Iris, po czym spojrzała na swoją przeciwniczkę. "Sherry, posłuchaj! Wiem, jak może boleć strata swoich rodziców, ale jeśli dalej będziesz się z Ryo zagłębiać w tą sprawę, nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie!"

"Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chcemy wymierzyć sprawiedliwość Yliasterom!" rzuciła Sherry, kiedy wykonała kop z obrotem, przez co Iris musiała się schylić.

"Więc chodzi tylko o zemstę? Wierz mi, ci którzy celują tylko w ten cel, nigdy nie kończą dobrze."

"Ja i Ryo przetrwaliśmy, i dlatego nie zaprzepaścimy tej szansy." odparła Sherry.

"Właśnie. Dzięki temu będziemy o krok od naszych prześladowców i wymierzymy im sprawiedliwość." dodał Ryo. Iris spojrzała na niego niepewnie, lecz przez sekundę niepewności upuściła gardę, z czego Sherry skorzystała i przyszpiliła srebrno-włosą dziewczynę do podłogi. Wtedy nagle z kieszeni Ryo zaczęła dzwonić komórka. Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy ją odebrał. "Co jest?"

"_Sektor Ochrony wszedł właśnie do budynku. Nie mamy za dużo czasu. Czy panienka przeanalizowała kartę?_" zapytał się Elsworth przez telefon.

"Niestety, mamy tutaj problem ze trzema upartymi szczurami." odpowiedział Ryo. "Nawet nie zdążyliśmy włożyć karty do analizy. Potrzebujemy więcej czasu."

"_A-Ale-_"

"Żadnych "ale"!" rzuciła Sherry. "Przeanalizujemy tą kartę mimo wszystko!"

"Sam słyszałeś. Postaraj się zakupić nam więcej czasu. Bez odbioru." odparł z westchnieniem Ryo, by potem się rozłączyć.

"Nh... sami słyszeliście. Jeśli dalej tu zostaniecie, będzie po ptakach." powiedział Bruno, na co Ryo od niechcenia pozbawił jego i Lynx przytomności ciosem w kark.

"Nhh... lepiej posłuchajcie jego rady." jęknęła Iris, wciąż przyszpilona do podłogi przez Sherry.

"Znam dobrze Elswortha. On bez wahania poświęci życie, byśmy mogli zbliżyć się do planów Yliaster." odpowiedziała Sherry.

* * *

><p>"Więc chcesz kontynuować ten pojedynek? Nie widzisz, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim zostaniesz schwytany?" rzekł Yusei.<p>

"Jestem przygotowany na taką ewentualność. To, co się ze mną stanie, nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Za wszelką cenę pomogę Sherry i Ryo przeanalizować tamtą kartę." odciął się Elsworth.

"O jakiej karcie ty mówisz?" spytał się Signer.

"O karcie, która zmieniła życie panienki."

* * *

><p>Przy głównym komputerze...<p>

"Nh... lepiej posłuchaj Elswortha. Jeśli stąd nie uciekniesz z Ryo, zostaniecie schwytani." powiedziała Iris, czując jak Sherry chwyta ją za koszulkę "Nh..."

"Elsworth powstrzyma ochronę nawet kosztem swojego życia." odpowiedziała blondynka. "Nie zaprzepaszczę jego rozwiązania."

"Hh... ale czemu tak daleko się posuwacie? Normalnie można się pogodzić ze śmiercią..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle Sherry złapała ją za szyję. "Nghh..."

"Moi rodzice oraz rodzice Ryo stracili życie z powodu tej karty. Jeśli przeanalizuję tą kartę, będziemy o krok bliżej od pomszczenia rodziców i poznania prawdziwych motywów Yliaster. Więc dlatego posuniemy się do wszystkiego, by wypełnić naszą zemstę." odpowiedziała Sherry, aktywując na swoim dysku coś, co wyglądało na elektryczny taser. Iris rozszerzyła swoje oczy z szoku. Od razu zauważyła, że jej przeciwniczka nie rzucała słów na wiatr. "Proszę... nie zmuszaj mnie do przekroczenia granicy..."

"Nrgh... słuchaj, Sherry... j-ja wiem, jak to jest nie mieć przy sobie swoich r-rodziców. Myślisz, że tylko ty i Ryo cierpicie? Ja dorastałam w małym miasteczku, na pustyni, bez wiedzy o tym, kim byli moi prawdziwi rodzice. Kiedy się dowiedziałam, że nie pochodzę z tego świata oraz że mam w sobie niebezpieczną moc, byłam zrozpaczona... ale się nie poddałam i wciąż poszukuję odpowiedzi na to pytanie... ale wcale nie chodzę po trupach, by ujrzeć odpowiedź. Ja też mam problemy z Yliasterami, którzy chcą użyć mnie do swoich celów... ale czy ja muszę się posuwać do zbrodni? Oczywiście, że nie. D-Dlatego, nawet jeśli dowiecie się, co oni planują, to i tak nie wyjdzie wam na dobre... S-Sherry, ta zemsta sprawi, że i wy możecie zostać zabici!" Sherry spojrzała na Iris z szokiem. Coś w jej wnętrzu podpowiadało, że srebrno-włosa dziewczyna może mieć trochę racji, i powoli odsunęła dłoń od szyi Iris.

"_Iris, wszystko w porządku?_" spytała się Teana.

"Nh... t-tak..." szepnęła Iris, masując swoją ściśniętą szyję, kiedy nagle kątem oka wychwyciła leżącą na podłodze kartę, która miała wizerunek portalu prowadzącego do nieznanego świata. Srebrno-oka dziewczyna podniosła tą kartę. "...Z-ONE." wydusiła z siebie Iris, zwracając uwagę Sherry. Blondynka szybko zauważyła, że Iris miała jej kartę.

"M-moja karta..." powiedziała Sherry, kiedy Iris wciąż patrzyła na tą kartę jak zahipnotyzowana, by potem wstać i podejść do analizatora. "Co ty robisz..."

"Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która poszukuje odpowiedzi. Kto wie, może ta karta ma też odpowiedzi na moje pytania." odpowiedziała Iris, wkładając tą kartę na czytniku i włączając komputer. "A po za tym... taka maszyna jest skomplikowana, a Yusei mnie nauczył obsługiwać takie skomplikowane rzeczy."

"Iris..." powiedziała Sherry, po czym spojrzała na Ryo. "Ryo, puść ich."

"Ech... dobra." odpowiedział z westchnieniem gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy, kiedy Medraut zniknął. Bruno i Lynx zaczęli powoli wstawać.

"Nh... Nieprędko zapomnę tego spotkania z mieczem." jęknęła Lynx, kiedy spojrzała na Iris. "Iris, co ty robisz?"

"Postanowiłam im pomóc." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Pomóc? Po tym, jak nas urządzili?" spytał się z niedowierzaniem Bruno, lecz potem się zastanowił. "Hmm... choć z drugiej strony to może być szansa, byśmy mogli się dowiedzieć, kim jesteśmy."

"Tak sądzisz?" spytała się Lynx. Niebiesko-włosy mechanik skinął głową.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem...<p>

"Chwila, czyli właśnie o to wam chodzi? O zemstę na Yliasterach?" powiedział Yusei, zaniepokojony.

"Proszę spróbować zrozumieć uczucia Ryo i Sherry. Chcą za wszelką cenę pomścić swoich rodziców." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"Jeśli naprawdę troszczysz się o Sherry i Ryo, to dlaczego nie próbujesz ich powstrzymać, skoro znajdujesz się u ich boku?"

"Akurat o tym nie mogę ci opowiedzieć." powiedział Elsworth.

"W takim razie nie będę się powstrzymywał." warknął Yusei. "Moja tura! Przywołuję Szczątkowego Smoka w pozycji Ataku!" Wtedy na polu pojawiła się mniejsza wersja Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). "Kiedy Szczątkowy Smok został pomyślnie przyzwany, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza potwora o ataku niższym lub równym 500. Wracaj na pole, Tricularze!" Wówczas dwie kule na torsie smoka zaświeciły się, przywołując z powrotem trój-kołową maszynę (3) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300). "Co więcej, jeśli dokonałem przywołania potwora w tej turze, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać Turbo Dopalacz z mojej ręki!" kontynuował Yusei, przywołując na pole maszynę z dwoma dopalaczami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "A teraz stroję Szczątkowego Smoka poziomu 4 z Turbo Dopalaczem poziomu 1 oraz z Tricularem poziomu 3!" smok zmieniłsię w cztery zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły dwa pozostałe potwory Yuseia, zmieniając je w cztery gwiazdy.

"_Zgrupowane nadzieje staną się nową, lśniącą gwiazdą! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Wznieś się, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!_"

Strumień światła wystrzelił z synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami atutowy smok Yuseia, a złote oczy smoka zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu? Ale to oznacza..." zaczął Elsworth, świadomy tego, co planuje Yusei.

"Oczywiście. To znaczy, że mogę zanegować efekt karty, która niszczy karty na polu. Ale wraz z tym, Gwiezdny Pył musi zapłacić najwyższą cenę, jaką jest samo-poświęcenie się. Ale ta cena jest też mieczem, który zniszczy twojego Zdecydowanego Zawadiakę, a poprzez działanie Rozwiązania Mistrza i Sługi otrzymasz obrażenia równe jego atakowi. A Zawadiaka ma aż 2400, a to będzie oznaczać dla ciebie koniec gry." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Jesteś tego pewien, Yusei? Tak się składa, że mam zakrytą kartę, która może powstrzymać działanie twojego Gwiezdnego Pyłu. A jak wdasz się w walkę z Zdecydowanym Zawadiaką, twój smok zostanie w ten sposób zniszczony, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe jego atakowi dzięki Rozwiązaniu Mistrza i Sługi. I w ten sposób to ty padniesz pierwszy." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"Czyli wszystko się wyjaśni podczas tego ruchu..." powiedział Yusei. "W takim razie... Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Zaatakuj Kosmiczną Flarą!" Biały smok bez wahania zaczął kumulować energię.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Pauza Pewnego Zabójstwa!" skontrował Elsworth, aktywując kartę. Wówczas skoncentrowany promień cząsteczek uderzył w broniącego się Zawadiakę.

**Yusei: **1000 LP

**Elsworth: **2300 LP

"A teraz aktywuję działanie Zdecydowanego Zawadiaki! Nie ulegnie zniszczeniu w walce przeciwko potworowi o wyższym ataku, a potem zniszczy twojego potwora!"

"Nie sądzę. Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy biały smok zaczął się świecić, lecz wówczas złoty pierścień wyłonił się z aktywowanej pułapki Elswortha i uwięził Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu.

"Nie pozwolę. Widzisz, kiedy Pauza Pewnego Zabójstwa jest aktywowana, nie możesz uwalniać potwora." wyjaśnił Elsworth. "Przygotuj się na moje rozwiązanie! Zawadiako, wykończ go!" Wojownik ery feudalnej ruszył na uwięzionego smoka i już miał zatopić ostrze w jego ciało, go niespodziewanie jego broń przeniknęła przez ciało. "Co?!"

"Aktywowałem Kontrującą Pułapkę, Przestrzenny Skok." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Usuwam Smoka Gwiezdnego z gry, a ty otrzymujesz obrażenia równe jego atakowi!" Wówczas ciało Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu zostało otoczone świetlistą kulą, która wystrzeliła promień energii w stronę Elswortha, pozbawiając go punktów życia.

**Yusei: **1000 LP

**Elsworth: **0 LP

* * *

><p>Wtedy wskaźnik na liczniku również wskazał "0", a system ponownie się uaktywnił, otwierając wcześniej zamknięte drzwi. "Możesz przejść." powiedział Elsworth. "I powiedz im, że przepraszam za porażkę..."<p>

"Nigdy nie mówiłem, że zamierzam oddać was ochronie." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Jak to?"

"Chodź. Tylko ty możesz przekonać Sherry i Ryo, by mogli stąd uciec." powiedział Signer.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem przy głównym komputerze...<p>

"Mhm... analiza zakończona." zauważyła Lynx, patrząc na ekran.

"No to zobaczmy, co ta karta ma do powiedzenia." zasugerowała Iris, przyciskając guziki. Lecz kiedy ekran wyświetlił informacje, Iris, Sherry, Ryo, Lynx i Bruno spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem. Komputer dał nic innego, jak tylko działania tej karty. "N-Nie rozumiem..."

"Tu nic ciekawego nie ma. Są tylko efekty tej karty, nic nadzwyczajnego!" zauważył Ryo.

"Nie... to kłamstwo! Ta karta ma odpowiedzi!" rzuciła Sherry z niedowierzaniem i, jakby wysłuchało jej prośby, karta nagle zaczęła świecić jasnym światłem.

* * *

><p>Na zewnątrz...<p>

"Hh... co się dzieje?" spytała się Mina, patrząc na budynek. Nad budynkiem zaczęły się zbierać czarne chmury, które od razu zaczęły strzelać piorunami.

* * *

><p>Z powrotem wewnątrz, Yusei i Elsworth dotarli do pokoju, gdzie zastali ogromną wichurę, która miotała się w całym pomieszczeniu.<p>

"Iris! Sherry! Co się dzieje?!" krzyknął Yusei.

"N-Nie wiemy! Ta karta..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy światło zaczęło stawać się coraz jaśniejsze i w końcu pochłonęło wszystkich wewnątrz, po za Elsworthem. Nie minęło kilka minut, nim Iris jako pierwszej udało się odzyskać przytomność. Kiedy otworzyła swoje srebrzyste oko, zauważyła, że nie była już w bazie Sektora Ochrony. Za to była z Yuseiem, Sherry, Ryo, Bruno i Lynx w jakimś dziwnym białym pokoju, który wydawał się nie mieć końca.

"Hmm... gdzie... my jesteśmy?" zapytała się Lynx.

"Nie mam pojęcia..." odpowiedział Ryo.

"Wiem, że byliśmy w pomieszczeniu komputerowym..." dodał Bruno.

"To jak się tu znaleźliśmy?" spytała się Sherry.

"Nie wiem..." powiedział Yusei.

"Ja... ja pamiętam..." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Pamiętasz to miejsce?"

"Tak. Widziałam to w swoim śnie. Tamtego dnia, kiedy..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle miała uczucie, że była obserwowana przez coś. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że kilkanaście metrów dalej była jakaś tajemnicza lewitująca maszyna. Wyglądała jak ogromny znak przecinka i tworzyła dosyć tajemniczą atmosferę z obecnym tu pomieszczeniem.

"Co to jest?" spytał się Yusei.

"Zaraz... t-ta maszyna... to jest..." powiedziała Iris, lecz nie dane było jej kontynuować zdania, kiedy nagle poczuła, jakby jej ciało zamarło w bezruchu w chwili, kiedy zauważyła, iż lewitująca maszyna miała niebieskie oko wewnątrz. To samo stało się z resztą przebywających osób, którzy nie mieli świadomości, że to "coś" lub "ktoś" ich skanował. Później nagle zrobiło się strasznie jasno i wówczas w tym tajemniczym pokoju została tylko maszyna, która skanowała osoby, które się tu pojawiły.

"_**...Iris ...i Yusei... posłużą się ratowaniu przyszłości...**_" powiedziała tajemnicza maszyna.

* * *

><p>W międzyczasie Sektor Ochrony z Trudge'm na czele wbiegł do pomieszczenia komputerowego, ale nie widzieli niczego, oprócz rozwalonego głównego mainframe.<p>

"A niech to licho! Cały system jest u-usmażony!" rzucił Trudge, zszokowany.

* * *

><p>Gdzieś indziej...<p>

Yusei zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Kiedy się już całkowicie obudził, zauważył że już nie był ani w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, ani w budynku Sektora Ochrony. Był wraz z Bruno i Lynx na plaży na obrzeżach Nowego Miasta Domino. "Nh... gdzie my jesteśmy?"

"To obrzeża miasta." odpowiedział głos. Yusei, Bruno i Lynx odwrócili się i zobaczyli Iris i Elswortha, którzy trzymali nieprzytomnych Sherry i Ryo.

"Elsworth... wiesz może, co się stało?" spytał się Yusei.

"Nie mam pojęcia. Było jakieś oślepiające światło i się znalazłem tutaj. Potem wy się tu zjawiliście, a Sherry i Ryo byli nieprzytomni." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"Na szczęście udało mi się jakoś wytrwać ten... dziwny proces i porozmawiałam z Elsworthem. Postanowiłam mu pomóc i zawiozę ich do mojego mieszkania." poinformowała Iris.

"A co z Toru?" spytała się Lynx.

"Jakoś z nim porozmawiam. Na pewno da się przekonać, by zostali u nas."

"Tak czy inaczej... jestem ci dłużny, Yusei. Dziękuję, że postanowiłeś nas nie oddawać w ręce Sektora Ochrony." powiedział Elsworth, po czym wraz z Iris pomógł zawieźć Ryo i Sherry do wozu i pojechali do Nowego Miasta Domino, zostawiając Yuseia, Lynx i Bruno samych.

"To dziwne... co to było to "coś", co widzieliśmy w tamtym świetle?" zdziwił się Bruno.

"Nie mam pojęcia. Cokolwiek to było... chyba pozwoliło nam uciec." zauważył Yusei. "Ponadto, wygląda na to, że Iris już miała do czynienia z tą maszyną."

"Sądzisz, że to może mieć jakiś związek z jej pochodzeniem?" zasugerował Bruno.

"Nie jestem pewien. Przybyliśmy, by poznać odpowiedzi, a otrzymaliśmy więcej pytań. Ale zapewne masz rację, Bruno. To "coś" najwyraźniej wie o tym, co się dzieje z Iris." powiedział Yusei, patrząc na horyzont."

* * *

><p>Tymczasem Iris poprowadziła Elswortha bezpiecznie do swojego apartamentu w Szczytach. Udało jej się przekonać Toru, by pozwolił Elsworthowi, Sherry oraz Ryo zostać na parę dni (choć z drugiej strony Iris musiała go naprostować, by nie za bardzo "bujał w obłokach" na widok Sherry).<p>

"Proszę. Sądzę, że przez te parę dni dym opadnie, a wy wyjedziecie." powiedziała Iris, kładąc Sherry do łóżka.

"Dziękuję, panienko Iris, za danie nam schronienia. Mamy u was dług życia." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"To nic wielkiego, choć z drugiej strony macie szczęście, że nie postanowiłam was oddać Sektorowi."

"Tak... tak czy inaczej, dziękujemy." odpowiedział Elsworth, wychodząc z pokoju. Iris przez krótki moment spojrzała na Sherry. "_Choć czuję do niej pewną zazdrość, to i tak cieszę się, że zostaliśmy uratowani. Ale..._" pomyślała Iris, kiedy nagle usłyszała jęk. Sherry lekko się poruszyła i otworzyła oczy.

"Ouhh.. co.." jęknęła Sherry.

"Jak miło, że wróciłaś z krainy snów. Ale i tak powinnaś się nie ruszać." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Iris? Co się stało? I chwila! Gdzie jest Elsworth i Ryo?" zapytała się Sherry.

"Spokojnie, nic złego się im nie stało. Jesteś w moim pokoju w moim apartamencie na Szczytach. Elsworth jest z Ryo w pokoju mojego kumpla."

"Och... przepraszam. Po prostu..." zaczęła Sherry, lecz Iris jej przerwała.

"Wiem. Po tym szalonym dniu to każdy czułby się skołowany."

"Co się stało wtedy tam...?"

"Sama się zastanawiam." odpowiedziała Iris. "Najpierw było jakieś dziwne światło, potem tajemniczy wymiar i maszyna, a następnie się znajduję z wami na obrzeżach miasta."

"Rozumiem." powiedziała Sherry z głębokim westchnieniem. "Ech... nie mogę uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim nawet się nie zbliżyłam do Yliasterów."

"Posłuchaj." zaczęła Iris. "Wiem, że chcesz wymierzyć Yliasterom sprawiedliwość za śmierć swoich rodziców. Ja też byłabym zdruzgotana, gdybym straciła swoich. Ale przynajmniej nie popadam w żądzę zemsty jak ty."

"Mhm. Iris... tak mnie zastanawia..." zaczęła Sherry, lecz wtedy Iris jej przerwała znowu.

"Nie. A w ogóle... to ja przepraszam."

"Za co?"

"No... za to, że źle o tobie myślałam wtedy, kiedy walczyliśmy ze sobą tego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Chyba... zaczynam być zazdrosna o to, że masz taki... uwodzący akcent. Myślałam, że chcesz poderwać Yuseia." powiedziała srebrno-włosa. Sherry zachichotała.

"Widzę... posłuchaj mnie. Jeśli nie wyznasz mu swoich uczuć dlatego, że jesteś nieśmiała, przyjdzie taki dzień, że pojawi się ktoś, kto nie jest nieśmiały i potrafi ukazywać swoje uczucia." rzekła Sherry.

"A co z Ryo? Ty i on chyba dobrze się ze sobą dogadujecie." zasugerowała Iris.

"Powiedziałabym raczej... że mamy stosunek jak brat i siostra."

"Co ty nie powiesz? Wiesz, że w końcu się przełamiesz i powiesz mu, że się w nim podkochujesz?" odparła Iris.

"Chyba w snach Ryo." skontrowała Sherry z uśmiechem. Po chwili Iris wstała.

"Zapewne... ale mówię poważnie co do zemsty. Powinniście bardziej uważać." powiedziała Iris z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

"Dobra." przytaknęła Sherry, a Iris się uśmiechnęła i wyszła z pokoju.

"_Wszystko w porządku, Iris? Masz taki zmartwiony wyraz twarzy._" zauważyła Lotte Liese.

"Nie, wszystko jest ok. Tylko... wciąż mnie zastanawia ta tajemnicza maszyna w tym białym pomieszczeniu." odpowiedziała Signerka Ciała.

"_Bardzo dziwne, nieprawdaż? Ilekroć się dzieje coś dziwnego, otrzymujemy więcej pytań._" rzekł Linehalt, opierając się o ścianę.

"Racja... ale mimo tego mam przeczucie, że znowu spotkam to "coś". Cokolwiek albo "kimkolwiek" była ta maszyna, pozwoliła nam uciec." powiedziała Iris, po czym dodała w myślach. "_I czemu mam dziwne uczucie, że ta maszyna... jest jakoś powiązana z Yliasterem? Czy to możliwe, że może mieć też związek z tajemniczą istotą, która pojawiła się w moim śnie kilka lat temu?_"

* * *

><p>Sorry, guys, for waiting, but I had some business. But nevermind, this is a first chapter of my second part of the 5D's series. Come on, and comment that, guys!<p>

(I) - Stroiciel (eng: Tuner)

(II) - Dostrajać (eng: Tune)


	3. Rozmyślania i uczucia

**Rozdział 2 – **_Rozdroże wątpliwości! Iris i jej myśli__!_

Hi, guys. Sorry for waiting, but by that weather (man, that winter is very cool and -sneezing- annoying) I must stop a writing. And a worse, that weather take my inspiration. Ech... it looks like I was so interested a Arc-V series I almost forgot about my fanfic. So... there's a my new chapter, but I think you take it as filler due being a short.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

><p>Na Stadionie Kaiba, w Nowym Mieście Domino...<p>

"Teraz stroję Yuuno Scryę poziomu 4 z Hiitą, Czarodziejką Ognia poziomu 4!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy młody mag zmienił się w cztery zielone pierścienie, a czerwono-włosa wojowniczka w tyle samo gwiazd.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym__, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a __Schwertkreuz otworzy wymiar jedności! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Hayate Yagami, Mag StrikerSów!"_

Promień światła wystrzelił się z tunelu pierścieni, przywołując nastoletnią dziewczynę odzianą w czarno-biały bitewny płaszcz z minidresem o kolorach czarnym i żółtym, z białym beretem, a jej pleców wystawały trzy pary czarnych skrzydeł (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000). Hayate wraz z Signum spojrzała na Yuseia, który miał tylko jedną zakrytą kartę oraz Turbo-Wojownika w pozycji Ataku.

"Hayate, zaatakuj Turbo-Wojownika! Hræsvelgr!" Hayate błyskawicznie wypowiedziała zaklęcie, które uformowało krąg Belkan koloru białego przed nią. Wtedy podniosła włócznię i wystrzeliła z niej promienie skoncentrowanej energii.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Fala Mocy!" skontrował Yusei, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mój Synchro-Potwór jest obrany za cel ataku, ta karta zniszczy wszystkie twoje potwory w trybie ataku! A to oznacza, że Hayate i Signum nie zadrapią Turbo-Wojownika!" Wtedy z karty wyłoniło się tornado, które zmierzało w stronę dwóch Synchro-Potworów Iris. Jednakże srebrno-włosa przeciwniczka miała własną niespodziankę.

"...nie sądzę." odcięła się Iris.

"Co?!"

"Aktywuję kontrującą pułapkę, Zagłuszacz Pułapek!" odparła srebrno-włosa. "Poprzez zrzucenie jednej karty z mojej ręki mogę zanegować aktywację Karty-Pułapki i ją zniszczyć!" Piorun wówczas wyłonił się z karty, rozbijając wcześniej aktywowaną kartę Yuseia na piksele. "A skoro nie masz już żadnej karty to obrony, Hayate zaatakuje Turbo-Wojownika!" Brązowo-włosa dziewczyna ponownie wystrzeliła promienie energii w kierunku czerwonego robota, który został przebity na wylot, nim eksplodował.

**Yusei: **2600 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Iris: **800 LP/**SPC:** 10

"A następnie Signum zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!" rozkazała Iris. Signum bez chwili wahania ruszyła na Yuseia, uderzając w jego Ścigacz swoim stalowym mieczem. Signer Głowy cicho zaklął, kiedy siła uderzenia wpłynęła też na niego.

**Yusei: **0 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Iris: **800 LP/**SPC:** 10

* * *

><p>Dym zaczął wylatywać z wlotu Ścigacza Yuseia, który bezpiecznie stanął. "Nhh... nieźle, Iris. Szybko się uczysz."<p>

"Uhm... dzięki, Yusei." odpowiedziała Iris, rumieniąc się.

"Nie, no poważnie. Kilka miesięcy temu zasiadłaś za kółkiem swojego Ścigacza Walk w Turbo-Pojedynkach, a teraz jedziesz i pojedynkujesz się jak profesjonalistka."

"N-Naprawdę, to nic..."

"_Jak to "to nic"?"_ zdziwiła się Arf, machając ogonkiem. "_Iris-chan, teraz to nic cię nie zaskoczy!_"

"_Zgadzam się z Arf."_ przytaknęła Signum. "_Od kiedy Yusei stał się twoim nauczycielem, uczysz się bardzo szybko."_

"_Nyaa, to chyba dobra pora, byś mogła wyznać-_"

*BAM!*

"_Bądź wreszcie cicho, miłośniczko miłości!_" odcięła się Vita, jak jej młot walnął w głowę chowańca.

"No więc... co chcesz teraz robić?" zapytał się Yusei.

"N-no, ja..." zaczęła Iris, lecz zatrzymała się na pół zdania. Doszła do wniosku, że im dłużej jest z Yuseiem, tym bardziej zaczyna być nieśmiała.

"Iris?"

"Ja... muszę iść!" wypaliła Iris, wskakując na swój pojazd, zaskakując Yuseia.

"Ale co się stało?" spytał się Signer Głowy.

"Nic! Po prostu... p-potrzebuję trochę czasu do namysłu!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa, aktywując StarDynamo i ruszyła do bramy wyjściowej Stadionu Kaiba, zostawiając Yuseia zaskoczonego jej zachowaniem.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, patrząc na odjeżdżającą dziewczynę. Nie za bardzo potrafił zrozumieć uczucia swojej "uczennicy".

* * *

><p><strong>{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, EnglishJapanese version}  
><strong>(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
><strong>{<em>"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles<em>****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
><em>**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
><em><strong>{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown<strong>_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
><em><strong>{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own<strong>_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
><strong>{<em>Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far<em>****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
><strong>{<em>'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end<em>****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
><strong>{<em>Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight<em>**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
><strong>{<em>Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true<em>****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
><strong>{<em>'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way<em>****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
><strong>{<em>But with my rules<em>_._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Znowu się to dzieje, znowu...<em>" powtarzała w myślach Iris, jadąc autostradą. "_Minął tydzień, odkąd Sherry i jej gang wyjechali, by odpocząć od tej "zemsty", a ja nawet nie powiedziałam Yusei'owi tego, co czuję do niego. Niech to, potrafię się pojedynkować jak Yusei, potrafię jeździć jak Yusei, potrafię naprawiać różne rzeczy jak on, a nie potrafię ukazywać swoich prawdziwych uczuć?! Czy ja naprawdę jestem aż tak nieśmiała?"_

"_Iris, wszystko w porządku?"_ zapytała się Nullite.

"Nie, nie jest." odpowiedziała srebrno-włosa.

"_Aaaww, czyżby ci chodziło o miłość do tego czarno-włosego Signera?" _spytała się Arf.

"Wiesz co, Arf? Przynajmniej w tej jedynej sprawie masz rację. Chodzi o Yuseia."

"_Jeśli potrzebujesz jakiś rad miłosnych, jestem zawsze otwarta. Spytaj, a może ci odpowiem!"_

"_Ech... mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będą te "doroślejsze lekcje"."_ westchnęła Subaru.

"No dobra." westchnęła Iris. "Chodzi o to, że już długo znam Yuseia, jestem mu wdzięczna za treningi i pomoc... ale jakoś nie potrafię powiedzieć mu tego, co czuję do niego. Jakaś część mnie woli się nie wychylać."

"_Hmm... może posłuchaj rady Sherry?_" zasugerowała Hayate.

"_Uhm, Hayate... ona przecież posłuchała tej rady, ale jak dotąd zero efektu._" wcięła się Teana.

"_Ech, dziewczyny..._" westchnęła mentalnie Iris, po czym dodała gazu. Po kilku minutach dotarła do tego samego miejsca, gdzie był Yusei, kiedy się zastanawiał nad Akcel-Synchro: do wieży parkingowej. Po tym, co ostatnio przeszła, to miejsce było dobre, by uspokoić swoje myśli. "_Hmm... niezły widok. Pomyśleć, że to już prawie 3 miesiące, odkąd zamieszkałam w Nowym Mieście Domino. Choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wygląda, jakby to było wczoraj..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienia<strong>

_"Wow... oto Nowe Miasto Domino." powiedziała z dumą Iris. Duchy StrikerS'ów i Linehalta szybko odwróciły wzrok, by ujrzeć wznoszące się drapacze chmur i labirynt dróg._

_"_Nyaa! Ale wielkie te budynki_!" pisnęła Arf, energicznie machając ogonem._

_"_Wcześniej wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej..._" odparła Signum, spoglądając na mosty, które łączyły Satellite. Z góry wyglądały jak liny, które chcą przyciągnąć wyspę do siebie i ponownie złączyć._

_"_Minęło tyle lat... I pomyśleć, że przez ten czas miasto stopniowo się rozrastało..._" rzekła Nanoha, na co Yuuno skinął głową._

_"_To co robimy najpierw, młoda damo?_" zapytał się Linehalt._

_"Najpierw muszę znaleźć sobie zakwaterowanie. Klaus powiedział mi, żebym zapytała się niejakiego Blistera. Mówił, że jest specem od wszystkich branż, od identyfikatorów po hakowanie systemów."_

_"_Miłośnik sieci, co? Wygląda na to, Yuuno, że właśnie znalazłeś bratnią duszę._" powiedział Zafira, przez co chłopiec spłonął rumieńcem._

_"Jak tylko załatwię sprawy z Blisterem, to potem pójdę znaleźć Toru. Ale będzie mieć minę, jak mnie zobaczy oraz mój Ścigacz." zachichotała Iris._

_"_Racja. Ale wiedz, że D-Ścigacz matki jest dość stary. Trzeba go naprawić, znaleźć nowy silnik do niego, a także nieco go podrasować._" rzekła Caro, siedzący koło niej Erio skinął głową na potwierdzenie._

_"Chyba macie rację." powiedziała Iris, po czym lekko docisnęła gazu, przyśpieszając._

* * *

><p>"<em>Nigdy bym nie sądziła, że będzie tu na nas czekać taka ekscytująca przygoda.<em>" powiedziała Vita.

"_Zgadza się._" przytaknął Zafira.

"Jak się tylko spojrzy na panoramę, od razu wracają mi wspomnienia." zauważyła Iris.

"_Jak na przykład?_" spytała się Ryuko.

"Na przykład jak ponownie spotkałam Yuseia." odpowiedziała srebrno-włosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienia<strong>

_"Ouh... to bolało." jęknęła Iris, delikatnie masując swoje siedzenie. Stojąca nad nią osoba wyciągnęła rękę. Iris nie mogła dokładnie zobaczyć jego rysów, gdyż słońce ją oślepiało._

_"Bardzo przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem cię. Wszystko w porządku?" powiedział mężczyzna, którego głos wydawał się Iris znajomy. Kiedy podała rękę, by wstać, jej oczy spotkały się z niebieskimi oczami mężczyzny. Miał on niebieską kurtkę z wysokim kołnierzem i z bursztynowymi klejnotami, czarną koszulkę z czerwonym symbolem. Nosił też czarne jeansy, też z bursztynami na kolanach oraz wysokie buty bardziej przeznaczone dla motocyklistów. Nosił też skórzane rękawiczki, również z bursztynami, ale najbardziej w oczy Iris rzuciły się jego włosy: czarne z złotymi pasemkami._

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na Iris, niepewnie. "Wszystko w porządku, moja droga?" zapytał się, lecz Iris zignorowała to pytanie. W jej głowie od razu pojawiła się postać sprzed kilku lat, ale w odróżnieniu od stojącej przed nią osoby nie miała żółtego znamienia po lewej stronie twarzy. Ale wiedziała że to ta sama osoba. Wciąż zszokowana, wydusiła z siebie tylko jedno słowo._

_"Y-Yusei?"_

_"Tak?" zapytał się Yusei, zdziwiony. Wyglądał, jakby skądś znał ją, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć tego. Jego myśli przerwał niespodziewany uścisk Iris. Kiedy na nią spojrzał z rumieńcem na twarzy, widział w jej oczach łzy. "Hnh.. czy my się znamy?"_

_"Yusei... to ja... Iris Luster!" powiedziała płacząca ze szczęścia dziewczyna._

* * *

><p>"<em>Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Normalnie się rozpłakałaś.<em>" westchnęła Signum.

"W-Wcale się nie rozpłakałam!" odcięła się Iris, rumieniąc. "T-To był po prostu... t-taki odruch emocjonalny."

"_Taa, jasne. Płakałaś, jakbyś spotkała swego ukochanego, z którym się rozstałaś kilkanaście lat temu._" tym razem to Arf wrzuciła trzy grosze.

"Ryuko, masz pozwolenie na skopanie tyłka Arf!" rzuciła Signerka Ciała. Czarno-włosa dziewczyna z uśmieszkiem chwyciła swoje Ostrze Nożyczek, po czym ruszyła w pościg za Arf, która traktowała to jak zabawę. "Ech, chowańce..."

"_Racja. Same z nimi problemy._" przytaknęła Vita.

"_A pamiętacie pierwszą walkę z Yuseiem? Był taki przystojny!_" powiedziała radośnie Subaru, na co Teana westchnęła.

"_Tak, pamiętamy. Szczególnie, jak ten "przystojniak" nas rozłożył na łopatki."_ odcięła się Teana.

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienia<strong>

_"Teraz Złomo-Wojownik zaatakuje Teanę Lanstar. Naprzód, Złomo-Pięść!" rozkazał Yusei. Robot nie zwlekał i odpalił swój odrzutowy plecak, po czym z ogromną siłą uderzył większą pięścią w Teanę. "EEJ! Tak się nie traktuje dam!" zdążyła krzyknąć wojowniczka, zanim została zniszczona._

_**Iris: **3600 LP_

_**Yusei: **1600 LP_

_"_Teana_, _nie_!" krzyknęła Subaru, zszokowana nagłą zagładą swojej koleżanki. Jednak nie miała czasu na myślenie, kiedy Yusei spojrzał na nią. "Wybacz, ale to pojedynek. Albo wygrywasz, albo przegrywasz. Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zniszcz Subaru Nakajima. Zaatakuj Kosmiczną Flarą!" Teraz to smok otworzył paszczę i wyzwolił skondensowany strumień białej energii połączony z gwiezdnym pyłem ku niebiesko-włosej. Subaru zdążyła tylko powiedzieć "Uh-oh", zanim spotkał ją ten sam los, co Teanę._

_**Iris: **3400 LP_

_**Yusei: **1600 LP_

* * *

><p>"<em>No tak. Wciąż czuję ten podmuch energii z tego Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu.<em>" jęknęła Subaru.

"Tak to już bywa. Raz wygrywasz, a raz przegrywasz." odpowiedziała Iris.

"_Zgadzam się z tobą. Przynajmniej już tak bardzo nie przejmujesz się porażkami jak wtedy, kiedy przegrałaś z tym sobowtórem Jackiem._" dodał Erio, na co Iris spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem.

"_Erio, nie przypominaj jej o tej walce. Prawie zginęła przez tego mechanicznego dublera." _skarciła Signum.

"_P-Przepraszam, Iris..._"

"N-Nie, nic nie szkodzi." westchnęła Iris. "Chyba tego potrzebowałam. To przynajmniej mi przypomniało, że trzeba być gotowym na wszystko."

"_Jak wtedy, kiedy wraz z Yuseiem próbowałaś dorwać Lazara?"_ spytała się Nanoha.

"No... tak, ale to się nie liczy. Ja tylko dopingowałam Yuseia, kiedy on walczył z tym robotem. Był w stanie go pokonać, nawet jak był na straconej pozycji, wtedy w fabryce..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienia<strong>

_"**Prawdopodobieństwo, że Yusei Fudo przegra pojedynek wynosi... 100%.**" wykalkulował robot. Yusei stał w milczeniu, aż w końcu się uśmiechnął._

_"Jesteś pewien?" zapytał się Yusei._

_"**Co?**" zapytał się Robot-strażnik._

_"Czyżby Yusei się tego spodziewał?" powiedziała Iris._

_"Zagranie Podwójnym Cyklonem z mojej ręki było moim jedynym ruchem, ale to wystarczyło, żeby dodać jeszcze jeden licznik."_

_"**Co?**"_

_"Spodziewałem się, że będziesz bronił Kontrującej Siły, nawet posuwając się do zagrania Uroczystym Osądzeniem, poświęcając połowę Punktów Życia. A teraz mogę w końcu wykorzystać moją strategię!"_

_"**Niezdolny do zrozumienia.**" odpowiedział robot._

_"Zobaczymy, czy skalkulujesz swoje szanse, jak uwolnię Pożeracza Poziomu, a na jego miejsce przyzwę Wstrząsającego Giganta!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy biedronka zmieniła się w portal, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się istota zrobiona z kamienia, dzierżąca duży głaz (5) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 2100)._

_"**Yusei Fudo, zauważyłeś, że Limit Poziomu - Obszar B wciąż jest aktywny, a twój Wstrząsający Gigant zmienił swój tryb z Ataku na Obronę?**" Kamienna istota uklęknęła._

_"Wiem o tym, bo dzięki temu efekt Wstrząsającego Giganta się aktywuje!" powiedział Yusei. "Jak zmienia swój pozycję bojową na Obronę, może zatrząść polem, wymuszając potwora przeciwnika do zmiany trybu! Tak jak twój Smok Blokady!" Gigant rzucił głazem w podłogę, wywołując trzęsienie ziemi, a kluczo-nosy smok przyjął postawę atakującą._

_"Nieźle! Teraz, kiedy Smok Blokady jest w trybie ataku, nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać Yuseia przed Synchro-Przyzwaniem!" zauważyła Iris. "Dalej, Yusei. Rozwal tego smoka i wracajmy do domu!"_

_"Z przyjemnością!" odparł Yusei. "Teraz mogę aktywować pułapkę, którą zachowałem na tą okazję. "Fala Paniki"! Poprzez zniszczenie jednej karty na moim polu, jak "Taktowne Ożywienie", mogę zanegować moc wszelkich kart zaklęć i pułapek do końca tej tury!" Wielka fala szoku trafiła we wszystkie karty robota, zmieniając ich kolor na szary. "Teraz, mój Wiertło-Synchronie! Ztunuj swoją moc z Złomo-Wojownikiem!" Po chwili zaczął się proces Synchro-Przyzwania._

_"Strzeż się jak kosmos tworzy potwora o galaktycznej sile! Strzeż się, kiedy Synchro-Przyzywam Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"_

_Promień światła wystrzelił z pierścieni, ujawniając atutowego smoka Yuseia (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)._

_"**Prawdopodobieństwo odwrócenia sytuacji przez Yuseia Fudo i przyzwanie smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu w-wynosi... 100%.**" powiedział robot-strażnik, który zaczął dygotać._

_"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Zaatakuj całą swoją mocą!" rozkazał Yusei. Biały smok ruszył i wystrzelił promień skoncentrowanej energii, który całkowicie pochłonął Smoka Blokady._

_**Robot-Strażnik: **0 LP_

_**Yusei Fudo: **4000 LP_

* * *

><p>"Trzeba przyznać, że było dość paskudnie. Gdyby nie ten klaun Lazar, byłoby po nas." westchnęła Iris.<p>

"_Ale musisz przyznać, że było całkiem ciekawie. Szczególnie wtedy, jak pojedynkowałaś się z tym natrętnym gościem od Starożytnych Przekładniowych Golemów._" powiedziała Hayate.

"_Dzięki temu nie tylko obroniłaś młodych uczniów, ale i zdobyłaś kilka punktów u Yuseia._" dodała Caro, na co srebrno-włosa dziewczyna skinęła głową.

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienia<strong>

_"To może to zmieni zdanie, Heitmann! Teraz twoje ego będzie twoją zgubą!" skontrowała Iris, po czym aktywowała przycisk na swoim dysku. "Aktywuję pułapkę, "Eksplozja Tunera"! Poprzez poświęcenie pewnej liczby Tunerów na moim polu, tyle samo twoich potworów zostanie zniszczonych. I wiesz co? Mam aż 4 Tunery na polu, a ty masz tylko 3 Starożytne Przekładniowe Golemy!"_

_"Co?! Niemożliwe!" krzyknął wicedyrektor, kiedy Płomienna Straż, Hanewata i Ekscentryczny Chłopiec zamienili się w trzy kule energetyczne, które uderzyły w starożytne golemy, kończąc ich żywot wielkim wybuchem. "Trzy najpotężniejsze golemy... zniszczone w tym samym czasie?!"_

_"O, wierz mi. Teraz będzie gorzej dla ciebie, bowiem za każdego zniszczonego potwora na polu otrzymasz 1000 punktów obrażeń!" dodała zadziornie Iris, jak przepalone części wielkich golemów zaczęły spadać na Heitmanna._

_**Iris:** 1000_

_**Heitmann:** 1000_

_"A skoro tylko Yuuno Scrya został na polu bitwy, pojedynek zakończy się moim zwycięstwem i zwycięstwem moich kumpli. Uszanuj to, Heitmann!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy Yuuno tworzył dwie naelektryzowane kule energii i rzucił w Heitmanna, dostarczając mu sporej dawki elektryczności._

_**Iris:** 1000_

_**Heitmann:** 0_

* * *

><p>"<em>Pokazałaś mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce<em>." odparła Lotte Liese.

"Dzięki. Ale to Yusei dawał mi duchowe wsparcie. Gdyby nie on, nigdy bym nie zaszła tak daleko. To prawdziwy gracz i miły człowiek. Fajny, pracowity, przystojny..." wyliczała Iris, kiedy spojrzała na swoich duchowych towarzyszy. Zauważyła, że wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Nanohy, byli zaskoczeni. "Co?"

"_N-No cóż..._" zaczęła Vita.

"_Jakby ci to powiedzieć..._" dodała Teana.

"No co?"

"_Cóż... wypowiedziałaś tyle dobrych rzeczy o nim._" odpowiedział Linehalt.

"_Szczególnie, jak bardzo o nim wspominałaś."_ powiedziała Caro. Iris poczuła, że się rumieni.

"N-no..." zaczęła Iris, starając znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, lecz nie znalazła żadnej. W końcu westchnęła. "Ech... dobra. Ja... zakochałam się w Yuseiu."

"_No, proszę. Serio było tak ciężko?_" odparła Signum.

"_No to co robimy?_" spytała się Ryuko.

"_Może popracujemy nad tą techniką Chaotycznej Synchronizacji?" _zasugerowała Subaru.

"_Mówisz o tej Kontroli Chaosu?_" zdziwiła się Caro.

"_O ile dobrze pamiętam, to przywołanie było perfekcyjne._" przypomniała sobie Hayate.

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienie<strong>

_"Co jest?!" zapytał się Primo, kiedy Nanoha Takamachi została otoczona kolumną światła._

_"Ztunuję usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2 z Nanohą Takamachi poziomu 8!"_

_"Nie możesz tego zrobić! To przecież niemożliwe!" ryknął Primo._

_"Ale nie dla mnie, Primo!" odcięła się Iris. Wtedy pojawił się obraz małej drobnej dziewczynki z blond-włosami i z różnokolorowymi oczami: zielonym i czerwonym. Krzyżując swoje dłonie, Vivio zmieniła się w dwie wielkie czerwone pierścienie, które ustawiły się tak, że zaczęły przesuwać się w górę i w dół jak maszyna. Z czasem zaczęły nabierać szybkości, aż w końcu kolumna światła wystrzeliła w stronę nieba rozdzierając czarne chmury. Po chwili Iris podniosła dłoń, a w niej zaczęła się materializowała tajemnicza karta. Wtedy niespodziewanie na niebie pojawił się duży magiczny krąg._

_"_Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości! CHAOS-SYNCHRO!_"_

_Tymczasem wewnątrz kolumny światła, która była w magicznym kręgu, Nanoha zaczęła czuć przypływ mocy. Wtedy atomy zaczęły oplatać jej ciało, powoli formując jej zbroję. Najpierw metaliczne nogi, zbroja piersiowa i masywne metalowe ręce, aż w końcu jej głowę przykrył hełm przypominający głowę wilka. Nowy powstały potwór wyszedł magicznego kręgu, rozpraszając chmury. Zbroja nowo-stworzonej istoty miała teraz czerwony odcień z domieszką żółtego i białego, a jej skrzydła przypominały płyty słoneczne. Całość dopełniały dwa ogromne miecze tkwiące w kaburach na udach Nanohy (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 3000)._

_"Co to jest?! Co się stało?" zażądał Primo._

_"Oto mój Chaos-Synchro Potwór. Oto Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius!" odpowiedziała Iris z determinacją._

* * *

><p>"<em>W życiu bym nie uwierzyła w to, co widziałam. Nanoha była w stanie ewoluować.<em>" powiedziała Teana.

"_Ale pamiętacie, co było potem?_" zauważyła Hayate.

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienie<strong>

"_Nie! Nie mogę przegrać! Muszę posiąść Zakazaną Moc!" krzyknął Primo, już całkowicie zdesperowany._

_"Ona nie należy do ciebie! A teraz żegnaj!" rzuciła Iris. "Nanoha! Zniszcz Cesarza Meklorda Wisela! Boski Poskramia-!" Wówczas nagle coś zaczęło razić Iris prądem. "Ngh! C-co się dzieje?!"_

_"_Iris! Wszystko w porządku? Nanoha?!_" zawołała Nullite, kiedy zauważyła że Nanoha też czuła się źle, jak jej ciało było rażone przez elektryczność._

_"_Co jest?! Czemu jeszcze nie zaatakowała?_" zapytała się Subaru._

_"_Subaru! Spójrz na jej znamiona!_" ostrzegła Teana. Niebiesko-włosa wojowniczka spojrzała na ręce Iris i zauważyła że Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka i pieczęć Inherent Skill zaczęły iskrzyć czerwoną i niebieską energią._

_"_Co się z nimi dzieje?_" zapytała się Hayate._

_"_Szkarłatny Smok i jej Cybernetyczna Siła... one się chyba sprzeczają ze sobą._" zauważyła Signum._

_"_Sprzeczają?_" zdziwiła się Subaru._

_"_Czyli ich moce nie współgrają ze sobą, idiotko!_" odcięła się Teana, sfrustrowana brakiem inteligencji jej partnerki._

_"Nhhh... ahhh... NYAAAAAAAHHH!" wrzasnęła Iris, jak moce Szkarłatnego Smoka oraz IS osiągały coraz większy poziom niekontrolowania, aż w końcu..._

_"_KRYĆ SIĘ! ZARAZ WYBUCHNIE!_" krzyknęła Vita, przerażona, jak nagromadzona energia zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli, niszcząc ściany trasy i w końcu wywołując efektywną eksplozję, która zrzuciła Iris oraz Primo z ich Ścigaczy Walk, przez co ich Turbo-Pojedynek zakończył się bez wyłonienia zwycięzcy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Iris zrobiła chyba to perfekcyjnie. Więc co się stało?<em>" zastanawiała Teana.

"_Chyba wiem, co mogło być tego przyczyną._"

"_Niby co, Hayate?_" spytała Arf.

"_Moce Szkarłatnego Smoka oraz..._" zaczęła Hayate, lecz potem spojrzała na Iris. Całkiem zapomniała, że mimo odzyskanej pamięci po wyjeździe z Nowego Miasta Domino, Iris nie miała pełnych wspomnień z wczesnego życia. "_T-To znaczy... nie wiem. Ale najwidoczniej umysł Iris nie był tak do końca spokojny._"

"Twierdzisz, że to nie podziałało, bo... nie byłam do końca skupiona?" zapytała się Iris, po czym zaczęła się zastanawiać. "_Czy to możliwe? Czy to, że nie potrafiłam się całkowicie otworzyć na Yuseia, było przyczyną tego wybuchu?_"

* * *

><p>Tymczasem na stadionie Kaiba...<p>

"Mistrzu Zbroi, atakuj Jacka bezpośrednio!" rzucił Crow, kiedy odziany w obsydianową zbroję wojownik zadał kończący cios byłemu Królowi Turbo-Pojedynków.

**Jack: **0 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Crow: **1250 LP/**SPC:** 1

* * *

><p>Dym zaczął wylatywać z wlotu Ścigacza Jacka, który na chwilę wirował pod wpływem uderzenia, lecz na szczęście bezpiecznie zatrzymał się. "Urgh... niemożliwe, że mnie pokonałeś, Crow."<p>

"Przynajmniej potrafię myśleć mózgiem, niż mięśniami. Jack, chłopie, powinieneś bardziej się przyłożyć do strategii, niż do siły!" odciął się Crow.

"Ech, mężczyźni..." westchnęła Akiza, patrząc na typową kłótnię dwóch największych osobowości w okolicy.

"Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pozabijają się przed eliminacjami Światowych Mistrzostw." dodał Bruno. "Prawda, Yusei?" Lecz nie było odpowiedzi.

"Yusei? Jesteś, chłopie?" spytał się dziarsko Leo, co wyrwało Signera Głowy z zamyślenia.

"Nh.. c-co? Tak, racja. Musimy wygrać..." odpowiedział niepewnie Yusei. Luna zauważyła tą niepewność.

"Yusei? Wszystko w porządku?" spytała się Signerka Przedniego Pazura.

"Tak. Ze mną wszystko jest w porządku. Czemu się spytasz?"

"Dzisiaj wyglądasz jakoś dziwnie. Nie odzywasz się, często się zamyślasz... Na pewno wszystko dobrze?"

"N-no..." zaczął Yusei, lecz nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi. Miał zbyt dużo myśli w umyśle, lecz większość dotyczyła dzisiejszego zachowania Iris. "Nh... chodzi o Iris."

"Mogłem się spodziewać. Yusei, Iris to silna dziewczyna. A do tego ma naprawdę delikatną skórę..." powiedział Leo, z czego ostatnie słowa powiedział z uśmiechem.

"Poważnie? Leo, nie sądziłem, że naprawdę lubisz Iris." powiedział Toru, na co Leo spłonął rumieńcem.

"C-Co?! J-Ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem!"

"Twoja twarz mówi co innego." odparła Luna. Po chwili Yusei wstał. "Yusei?"

"Idę się przejechać."

"Co? A trening?" zapytał się Toru.

"No... wybaczcie, ale jakoś dzisiaj trening mnie nie podnosi na duchu." odpowiedział Signer Głowy, po czym odjechał na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zostawiając ekipę, a także Jacka i Crowa, którzy spojrzeli na odjeżdżającego przyjaciela z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nie mogę przestać myśleć o Iris.<em>" zastanawiał się Yusei w miarę, jak jechał ulicami Nowego Miasta Domino. "_Od czasu, kiedy Primo ją porwał, nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, po za Akceleracyjnym Synchro. To prawda, że na razie Iris nic się nie stało, ale nie potrafię przestać o niej myśleć. Zastanawia mnie też te tajemnicze miejsce, które widzieliśmy w dniu, kiedy musieliśmy powstrzymać Sherry..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Wspomnienia<strong>

_"Hmm... gdzie... my jesteśmy?" zapytała się Lynx._

_"Nie mam pojęcia..." odpowiedział Ryo._

_"Wiem, że byliśmy w pomieszczeniu komputerowym..." dodał Bruno._

_"To jak się tu znaleźliśmy?" spytała się Sherry._

_"Nie wiem..." powiedział Yusei._

_"Ja... ja pamiętam..." odpowiedziała Iris._

_"Pamiętasz to miejsce?"_

_"Tak. Widziałam to w swoim śnie. Tamtego dnia, kiedy..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle miała uczucie, że była obserwowana przez coś. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że kilkanaście metrów dalej była jakaś tajemnicza lewitująca maszyna. Wyglądała jak ogromny znak przecinka i tworzyła dosyć tajemniczą atmosferę z obecnym tu pomieszczeniem._

_"Co to jest?" spytał się Yusei._

_"Zaraz... t-ta maszyna... to jest..." powiedziała Iris, lecz nie dane było jej kontynuować zdania, kiedy nagle poczuła, jakby jej ciało zamarło w bezruchu w chwili, kiedy zauważyła, iż lewitująca maszyna miała niebieskie oko wewnątrz._

* * *

><p>"<em>Skoro Iris już była w tym dziwnym miejscu, to zapewne wie coś więcej. Może...<em>" pomyślał Yusei, kiedy dodał gazu. Ta myśl nie pozwalała mu myśleć o niczym innym, choć nie tylko on miał z tym problem.

"_Ta obecność, którą czułam wtedy... czy to możliwe, że..._" zastanawiała się Iris, patrząc na panoramę Nowego Miasta Domino, z jakiegoś powodu czując przeszywający mróz. Po chwili obydwoje mieli tą samą myśl.

"_Że mamy jakąś rolę w planach Yliasterów?"_

* * *

><p>Here is; the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's part II. So... -sighs- write and comment.<p> 


End file.
